


Winning Her

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Her

Katie can't help but smile as she notices that, yet again, John is up early and yet has woken her for a morning kiss before he goes to work, his touch is light even as he pulls her deeper into the kiss, lettin her go with a sigh that sounds truly reluctant. 

"Go.. I'll be here when you come back."

She can't help but smile even as she all but shoves him out the door of the bedroom, moving to the top of the stairs to watch him go. It's only once he's left that she notices that the music is playing, a softly romantic song, their song. Her smile is soft even as she gets dressed, moving downstairs alone, glad that this is a day when the children are out, they wouldn't understand it. She is still smiling when she notices the small card and gifts on the table, her breakfast already there, coffee, juice and the same yoghurt he had made her for the first anniversary breakfast they had shared. She moves to read the card, smiling again. It is a simple card but his words mean more than some extravagant card ever could. She sets it aside, moving to open the box, smiling at the soft scarf within. It's the scarf she'd lost, well, a replica at least, and tears spring to her eyes at the note attached. 'We can make more memories'. She moves to settle her second gift, roses, always red and white mixed, a sign of love and friendship, and smiles again as she sets them in front of her as she settles to eat breakfast. His care for her is clear and she smiles, sipping her juice before starting her breakfast, taking her time to enjoy the music and food, her smile softer still as she finally turns the music off, gathering her coffee and moving into the front room where she will settle to work on her column. She stops in shock, smiling again at the new, pristine, laptop that is sat there, a new note attached. 'For my little worker-bee'. He loves her when she's working and happy but it's clear he'd noticed she was struggling with the ancient laptop she had always used. The girls preferred the ipad or the home computer and she much preferred the laptop, a new phone is settled by it, a new note there too. 'Call me for lunch'. She would. His extra care in finding the perfect phone and laptop is appreciated and she smiles as she turns both on, noting that she will need to transfer numbers but not minding, the laptop whirrs into action and she smiles again at the note that comes to the screen. 'I love you'. It's the start menu and yet, as she sips her coffee and prepares to work, she finds she hates hitting enter. The laptop whirrs again and she smiles, itunes is there and, when she clicks, it is set with all her favourite music, she clicks out and checks e-mails, all her contacts are there, twitter is loaded into the search bar for her and all her old information is still there. Her smile widens as she clicks out, only now noticing that her wallpaper shifts on a timer, photos of herself at work, at home, at Strictly, at the Proms, working, relaxing, with Anton, with Natasha, with Eleanor, with John, with Erin. The timer clicks by again and she smiles, noting the quote on the screen. 'I loved her from the soul outwards'. He always had. Shaking herself into work Katie is all too aware he has plans when he gets in. She will wait and see what they are. 

It becomes lunchtime, she calls, and he comes home, bringing food. They sit together, talking, laughing, relaxed. They work hard, the both of them, but days like today make everything worth while. 

"Why are you doing this John?"

"Because my father always said 'Treat her like you are still trying to win her and that's how you'll never lose her'... It would kill me to lose you."

Katie can't help the tiny noise that escapes her as she grips his hands in her own. 

"You could never lose me John..."

"Then please... let me shower you with affection. You deserve it."

"So do you."

"You give me so much happiness Kate... your affection is well known."

John smiles, kissing her softly. 

"I have to go back to work... but tonight..."

"Tonight, we eat what I want... and then I am yours... for whatever you want."


End file.
